A Change Of Reality.
by Silvertenshi
Summary: Usagi has decided to go to the gundam-verse to help out there since her world no longer needs help, will she find love there?? R&R please


Ohayoo Minna-san, I'm back and ready for action…::sweatdrops:: I've decided to rewrite the prologue to 'A Change Of Reality', I want you to review me saying you do want me to continue this one or just go on with the other one its up to you. ^ ^  
  
Disclaimer: ::puts tape around her mouth and shakes her head:: mph mph mmpphh mm! (Translation: I'm not saying it!)  
  
Now on with the story…  
  
# # # #  
  
" So Mamo-chan, do you think this is a good idea?" Queried a women's voice.  
  
" Of course Usako. But how will the Senshi react, more importantly how will she react?"  
  
" Oh Mamo-chan. That's a really silly question! How do you think she will react? She loves you Mamoru, and you her. She would be overjoyed at the fact that you two can be together at last without any interference. That's how she will react." She stated.  
  
" Hai. I know. I'm just grateful that I can be with her. That's all," he spoke as though he would embrace her, which he did. " Thankyou so much Usako. You really are one in a million. You really don't know how much this means to me," he murmured into her hair.  
  
" No worries Mamo-chan, no worries. What are friends for," she paused. " When shall we tell the Senshi?" she asked.  
  
" Hmm… how about in a hour at Juuban park. So we can think things through first," he suggested.  
  
" Sounds like a plan to me," she responded.  
  
As they walked towards the door in Mamoru's apartment, he turned around and stood there for a few seconds, mesmerizing her every detail, from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head, as Usagi cocked her head to the side and asked, " Do I have something on my head?" she reached up to her head to see if she had something on it.  
  
" No, no, no, no," he laughed out while she pouted. " I'm just mesmerizing every nook and cranny that there is to know about you," he laughed again as she blushed but brightened up.  
  
" Oh. Okay." She breathed out in relief. Finding that she didn't have anything on her head as the remains of her blush disappeared. " So I'll call the Senshi to meet as at Juuban Park in an hour then."  
  
" Yep in an hour," he nodded.  
  
Just before she was about to leave Mamoru stuck out his hand and stated, " Friends 'till the end."  
  
" No," was the answer he received.  
  
Mamoru look down to the ground hurt. Usagi who had seen the hurt look, quickly laughed while Mamoru looked up into her eyes hopefully while she exclaimed, " You big dope! You didn't let me finish! What I meant to say was, 'No. We will be best friends 'till the end,' that's what I was going to say." With that said, they clasped hands and shook.  
  
" So I guess I'll see you later then," came the emotional voice of Usagi.  
  
" Yea. I guess I will."  
  
" Bye."  
  
" See you."  
  
With that Usagi walked out of his apartment, while he watched her retreating form only to see her turn once wave to him before entering the elevator.  
  
Mamoru sighed sadly as he retreated back into his apartment thinking about what was going to happen later today.  
  
# # # #  
  
Usagi sighed while she looked up sadly to Mamoru's apartment window thinking about what was to come.  
  
A sudden thought struck her as she got her communicator out, *Kami-Sama. How am I going to explain this to Okaasan and Otousan. I'll have to tell them later.*  
  
She opened up the communicator and pushed the 'all call' button and said, "Calling all Senshi, please respond."  
  
She waited a few seconds and then opened her mouth to say something but Haruka beat her to it, " Daijoubu (sp?) Koneko," she asked worriedly.  
  
" Daijoubu (sp?) Haruka," she replied. "But I've got something to say. Can you all meet me and Mamoru in an hour at Juuban Park and I'll you then, please."  
  
" Sure," the chorused.  
  
" Thanks guys. I'll see you then, then. Bye."  
  
" Bye Usa-chan," they replied.  
  
# # # #  
  
As she stood outside the door, she couldn't help but feel like a stranger. A stranger entering her own home. She new her parents and brother would be home; they had told her that they wouldn't be going out today.  
  
'Kami-sama!' She thought as she stood outside her white gate. 'I'm so nervous.'  
  
Her purple dress swayed as she took nervous steps as she walked up the pavement, passing perfect red and white roses, not stopping to sniff them as she usually would, right up to the front door.  
  
She hesitated, her hand just above the door handle. A few seconds passed by as she thought things through, 'Am I doing the right thing?' Determination shined through her eyes. 'Yes. Yes I am doing the right thing.'  
  
" I'm home!"  
  
" Welcome home, honey."  
  
She quickly took off her shoes and put on some slippers, and then she continued towards the Rumpus Room. As she walked down the hallway, she opened the closet door and deposited her bag, and then closed it again. As she continued she brought her hand up to neck, grasping the necklace that had hung limply there and absently spined it around in her fingers.  
  
" Okaasan, Otousan, Shingo-Kun, can you please come into the Rumpus Room. I need to tell you all something."  
  
Three-muffled 'Hai's' were heard and some shuffling noises as the said people moved to come into the room she was in.  
  
Blue eyes widened in surprise as a thought came to her.  
  
'How are they going to react to the information that I'm about to give them?'  
  
" Usagi-Chan, is something the matter?" Ikuko asked worriedly.  
  
" No Okaasan, I'm fine."  
  
" Then why did you call us then Usagi-Baka?" Asked Shingo.  
  
" Don't call me a Baka, Baka," she retorted. "Besides," she shrugged. " I'm going to tell you a story."  
  
" A story?!" He gaped in disbelief.  
  
" Shingo! Usagi! Stop fighting at once!" Their Tousan reprimanded them.  
  
" Well honey, do you want to start with your story?"  
  
" Hai. But you might want to sit down when I tell you it. It might come off as a big shock."  
  
Tsukino Ikuko blinked curiously at her daughter before she turned around to get husband, Tsukino Kenji's, hand and leading them to the couch that was just near bye. While brother just looked at her weirdly, before he decided to listen and sat on the floor.  
  
" Darling, are you going to sit down?"  
  
Usagi look up at her mum before she said, " Nope, I'm alright."  
  
Usagi clasped her hands in front of her and took a big breath, sighed, then started on her tale.  
  
" One thousand years ago, all the planets were at peace. The place known as the Silver Millennium was a happy and prosperous place. Queen Serenity, who lived on the Moon with her daughter Princess Serenity, ruled the universe. The Moon Kingdom led all of the planets during the Silver Millennium."  
  
" However, a threat to this long-lasting peace existed in the form of the Negaverse. The Negaverse was the direct opposite of the universe of the Moon Kingdom. It was a place of hatred, deceit, cruelty, torment, and evil. At the core of the Negaverse, an entity existed which was the main force in the Negaverse, called "The Negaforce". An evil woman, Queen Beryl, ruled the Negaverse itself. With the help of the Negaforce, Beryl planned to conquer the universe, starting with the Moon."  
  
" During a lunar eclipse, Queen Beryl led her army to the moon, and quickly began their attack. In the middle of the battle Princess Serenity gave Prince Endymion, who was her true love, her star locket so he would never forget her. It ended almost as quickly as it had started. The warriors of the Moon Kingdom were no match for the overwhelming, relentless forces of the Negaverse. Four young girls, the princesses of their respected planets, the sailor scouts, attempted to fight off the tremendous Negaforce, but their attempt proved to be futile. Queen Beryl succeeded in defeating the Moon Kingdom and killing everyone, including Queen Serenity's only daughter."  
  
" After the decisive battle, the Negaverse claimed victory. Queen Serenity knew that she could not let the Negaverse win. She resorted to one final act. Using the power of her Ginzuishou, Queen Serenity purged the universe of its invaders. Queen Beryl, the Negaforce, and the Negaverse's army were all sent back to the Negaverse. Also, she sent many of her people away, so that they may live in peace once again. Her daughter, along with her court of princesses and their two cats advisors, was sent one thousand years into the future, to the present-day earth. Queen Serenity gave away her life, so that her people, and her universe could live in peace once more. She knew her daughter must live on, because she was destined to be the next Queen of the Universe."  
  
 " But if Queen Beryl tried to break into our universe once again, Luna and Artemis (the cats advisors) would find and alert the Sailor Senshi to fight off any new threats from the evil Queen. Queen Beryl had sworn that she would conquer the universe and one thousand years after the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, she had her chance once again. This is when the adventures of Sailor Moon and her friends really began."  
  
" So, how does this add up to you?" Asked her father.  
  
Usagi shifted uncomfortably before replying, " Well…umm…I am Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon, Mamoru is Prince Endymion and Tuxedo Mask, and Rei is Sailor Mars, Ami is Sailor mercury, Makoto is Jupiter, Minako Venus. That is the Inner Senshi and Haruka is Uranus, Michiru is Neptune, Sestuna is Pluto, Hotaru and Chibi Usa are Saturn and Chibi Moon."  
  
There was silence as everyone absorbed this new piece of information, before they all gaped in disbelief at Usagi. Before Usagi could say anything Shingo butted in.  
  
" Cool, my sister is Sailor moon."  
  
" Oh my, my daughter is Sailor moon." Was the only thing that was coming out her mouth at the moment. While her fathers face was slowly turning red.  
  
" Umm…dad? Are you o.k?" Usagi asked.  
  
Her dad was still slowly turning red before he shouted, " I will never let you outside this house again, until it's the last thing I do!"  
  
" But dad, that's the point."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" I'm leaving, I'm going to another place that needs me the most." She explained.  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Please don't be sad. I will come and visit you."  
  
Her mother and father got up off the sofa and gave her a hug, whispering things into her hair. While her brother just looked up at her with proud eyes, before he said, " I'm happy that you were my sister, Usagi-Chan, and I hope you have a good life where ever you are going to go, and that I love you."  
  
Usagi smiled at him and hugged him tightly before saying, " Thankyou Shingo, and I love you too."  
  
Usagi looked at her family one last time, who were quietly sobbing, waved, turned around and started to walk to the park, but before she was out of sight, she turned around one last time, tears streaming down her face, whispered a goodbye to her family, turned around once more and started to run to the park.  
  
# # # #  
  
" Where is that Odango-Atama?" yelled a furious Rei. " She's the one that called the meeting, so where is she?"  
  
Rei flicked her blackish purple hair from her shoulder, her purple eyes narrowed in furry as she paced in front of her friends. Her sneakers making a slapping noise when they hit the concrete.  
  
" Now Rei, you know she has been trying her hardest to get to the meetings." Stated Ami.  
  
" Well…I guess she has. So I won't yell at her this time."  
  
Ami sighed as she closed her book that she had been reading. 'When can I be with Mamo-Chan.' She took of her reading glasses and put them into their case and swiped her short blue hair back behind her ear. Ami looked up and squinted her blue eyes when she saw a figure walking in the distance, after a few seconds she smiled brightly when she figured out who it was and called out, " Konnichiwa Mamoru-San."  
  
Six figures turned around in surprise when they heard Ami called out, as Mamoru replied, "Konnichiwa Minna-San, how is everyone?"  
  
Everyone replied with a 'good' and some just nodded in greeting.  
  
" Isn't Usako here yet?"  
  
" Nope. The Odango-Atama is late again…like always." Was Rei's reply.  
  
" You're mean Rei-Chan." Came a voice from behind her.  
  
Rei turned around in surprise, to look into amused crystal blue eyes while everyone behind Rei started to laugh at the look on her face.  
  
Rei tried to hide her embarrassment by asking, " Why did you call us here, Usa-Chan?"  
  
" To say that I'm leaving here."  
  
A chorus of what's and why's went around the people that were surrounding her as people stared at her in disbelief.  
  
" Because me and Mamo-Chan don't love each other anymore, that was in the past for Serenity and Endymion, but now is now and we do not love each other, Mamoru loves Ami-Chan. While she loves him as well."  
  
" But what about Chibi-Usa-Chan?" Asked Hotaru.  
  
" I can answer that Hotaru."  
  
"Sestuna!"  
  
" Konnichiwa Puu."  
  
" Konnichiwa, Serenity-Hime" She placed her Time Staff on the ground, which disappeared into thin air. As her green hair swayed in the wind.  
  
" Well I guess you can say that Chibi-Usa was their, Mamoru and Usagi's daughter, but from an alternate timeline, that was going to happen if they were going to get married. But since they are not, Chibi-Usa will not be born, but someone else."  
  
Ami and Mamoru had moved closer together during the explanation and were now leaning against each other in a loving embrace.  
  
" Puu?"  
  
" Hai, Usa-Chan."  
  
" Is there a place where I can go to, to be of help there?"  
  
" Hai, there is. It is called the Gundam-verse."  
  
Rei, and Hotaru both moved to the side of Usagi and said at the same time, " We are coming too, Usa-Chan."  
  
Usagi nodded her head as Rei continued, " Because your too clumsy to fight things by your self!"  
  
" Rei!!" Usagi yelled out in astonishment.  
  
Everyone laughed as they started to chase each other around in circles, laughing all the way.  
  
" Koneko, look after Hotaru for us, and Rei look after Koneko for us as well." Said Haruka.  
  
" Sure Haruka," were the two replies.  
  
" Usa-Chan I think we should get going."  
  
" O.k, Sestuna."  
  
Sestuna put out a gloved hand and the Time staff materialised in her hand. Then as she spun it around, black, purple and moron coloured mist came from it and circled the group. The ten people that were there turned into balls of light, disappeared to appear at the Time gates.  
  
As everyone said goodbye to the three women, Minako stated, " You have to come back to see us and tell us about all the kawaii bishounen." She giggled.  
  
" Hai, Minako-Chan," Usagi laughed out. "We will, we will."  
  
" And Usa-Chan, don't ever change," called out Makoto.  
  
" I won't."  
  
" Sarabada, Usa-Chan, Hotaru-Chan and Rei-Chan."  
  
"Sarabada, Minna-san."  
  
As they stepped through the Time Gates, their hands tightly clasped together, they took slow steps towards their destination. Their hair whipped their faces as the winds howled restlessly causing their grip to slacken.  
  
" Everyone! Hold on tighter we are loosing grip!" Usagi yelled.  
  
The wind got stronger and their hands lost their grip all together. They each fell away from each other.  
  
" Usagi!!!" yelled Rei and Hotaru.  
  
# # # #  
  
1 TBC…  
  
Now I have the next chappie planed out…but I don't know how I should get it started…well I sort of do.  
  
But anyhoo vote for couples.  
  
But Trowa and Quatre are a couple…I adore them. ::waves a 3+4 flag:: I would do a multiply sign but I don't have one on my keyboard…^^; 


End file.
